As known, a non-volatile memory device can retain the stored data for a long time. Even if the electronic device with the non-volatile memory device is powered off, the stored data are not lost. For assuring the accuracy of the write data in the non-volatile memory device, it is necessary to perform a verification operation on the write data after the program operation on the non-volatile memory device is completed. If the result of the verification operation fails, it is necessary to perform the program operation on the non-volatile memory device again until the result of the verification operation on the write data passes.
Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 9,805,776 discloses a memory device, a peripheral circuit and a single-byte data write method thereof.
The present invention provides a non-volatile memory device with a novel structure and a peripheral device thereof.